fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic Pretty Cure
Atomic Pretty Cure is the fifth fanseries by Cure Splatter. Its themes are science and the future. Plot The KuraiKagaku are attacking 22nd century Earth. Six warriors, scattered around the world, are to team up together and fight the KuraiKagaku. They are called Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Rei Moriyo/Cure Sonic Rei is a 14 year old girl from the village of Hoshitochi. Despite her name, which means polite, she is very brash. While she is brash, she is kind to her friends and wants nothing more than for them to succeed. She enjoys the outdoors, and spends most of her time in the pine forest near her village. Her transformation partner is Hibiki and she is the cure of sound, Cure Sonic. Her main color is blue. Valentina Pasternak/Cure Terra Valentina is a 15 year old girl from the city of Kirishi. She is very sweet and shy. When she is mad, she erupts like a volcano. She alays felt a connection with the earth, and loved playing in the dirt as a child. Her transformation partner is Chikyu and she is the cure of earth, Cure Terra. Her main color is green. Nailah Neferet/Cure Radiance Nailah is a 13 year old girl from the capital of Cairo. She believes that everyone can be beautiful, and works to help others see that way. She is an active feminist and encourages her friends to be as well. She loves being in the sun. Her transformation partner is Hikari and she is the cure of light, Cure Radiance. Her main color is yellow. Anna Cook/Cure Eukarya Anna is a 12 year old girl from the city of Canterbury. She is rude and harsh to most people, but kind to her friends. She will do violent acts to protect the ones she loves. She loves animals and plants. Her transformation partner is Seikatsu and she is the cure of life, Cure Eukarya. Her main color is pink. Julia Capshaw/Cure Hydra Julia is a 16 year old girl from the town of Yorktown. She is shy and has social anxiety, but opens up once she's comfortable. She loves swimming and wants to be a professional swimmer. Her transformation partner is Mizu and she is the cure of water, Cure Hydra. Her main color is white. Irene Amaru/Cure Galactic Irene is a 17 year old girl from the village of Estrella. She is quiet and reserved, for she has psychic powers. She loves everything and loves cooking and art. Her transformation partner is Gingakei and she is the cure of space, Cure Galactic. Her main color is black. Mascots Hibiki Hibiki is a blue bunny-like creature. She is Rei's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Hibiki Kaname, who can transform into Crusader Sound. Chikyu Chikyu is a green cat-like creature. She is Valentina's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Karina Sokolov, who can transform into Crusader Earth. Hikari Hikari is a yellow dog-like creature. She is Nailah's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Ata Dakarai, who can transform into Crusader Light. Seikatsu Seikatsu is a pink bear-like creature. She is Anna's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Alice Minerve, who can transform into Crusader Life. Mizu Mizu is a white snake-like creature. She is Julia's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Naomi Patrick, who can transform into Crusader Water. Gingakei Gingakei is a black bird-like creature. She is Irene's mascot and guardian. She can transform into a human known as Eva Garcia, who can transform into Crusader Space Category:User:Cure Splatter